starbase_23fandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution-II sub-class
The Constitution-II sub-class of the Constitution class heavy cruiser lineage was a class of vessels converted from prior sub-classes from 2272 and entering service from 2273. Created as a "second tier" uprating redesign of the Constitution line to enable more vessels to be refitted more quickly to New Technology standards, they were classified as Heavy Cruisers of the Second Rate because of their reduced capabilities from the standard set by the cutting-edge Enterprise sub-class. These ships are alternately known by the following designations: * Constitution-II sub-class * Constitution-class Mk VI Class History The Class One starship linear warp drive redesign and refit program had been tentatively begun in 2268 with limited and system-specific upgrades being installed on various solo ships as pilot programs and a direct precursor to a full-scale integrated redesign package. As this milestone approached and the proposed refit became ever-more extensive and in-depth, the timeframe involved for these conversions itself became cause for concern. As a result, a parallel program was instigated to design a refit program that incorporated most of the New Technology breakthroughs but which could be completed within a shorter timeframe. By utilising components of less complexity and a slightly less capable nature that had been created as competitors for the New Technology uprating program, and by scaling down slightly on the full range of redesign options to be implemented, the second tier uprating team came up with a total conversion program that was 85-90% as capable as the primary redesign but which would take only 67% of the time to complete. Seeing that this design would allow for some diversity within the heavy cruiser fleet and would allow losing bidders for the primary contracts to fill their order books, as well as permitting a field study opportunity to evaluate different but comparable equipment load-outs to directly compete with each other, a second series of construction contracts were authorised to begin building these second tier ships. These ships would be assigned to less demanding sectors of space that still required the presence of a heavy unit; for example on border patrol against near-peer level adversaries, in less active sectors of the Klingon and Romulan borders, and on typical frontier patrol, federal troubleshooting, and deep space exploratory duties. Class Design Superficially resembling their Enterprise sub-class sisters with their linear warp nacelles, redesigned nacelle pylons, secondary hull dimensional ratios, and larger-diameter primary hull, that was where the similarities ended. Both externally and internally there is a great deal of difference between them, from basic layout to embarked equipment. Primary among these is the omission of the new Omega tactical sensor suite from around the lower navigational dome on the saucer's ventral surface, and the relatively minor redesign of Decks A to C of the bridge superstructure. Also quite noticeable is the different model of linear warp nacelles. Whereas Cochrane Warp Dynamics of Alpha Centauri's LN-64 series of nacelle was to become the Fleet standard engine, its main competitor was chosen for the Constitution-II. The Vickers Shipbuilding & Engineering Ltd (VSEL) model LN-60 "Achates" are noticeably thinner due to a different approach to and look of the main stage flux chiller design. Similarly, the Namada NK series of impulse engines were chosen over the RSM series that would be fitted to the Enterprise sub-class. Another major design difference was the omission of the botanical gardens in the secondary hull in favour of an additional cargo bay level. In place of the botanical bay windows present on the Enterprise and later Tikopai sub-classes, the Constitution-II sported an additional docking ring port and starboard. With different supply chain contributors engaged in the conversion and outfitting of these ships, they were able to be introduced alongside their more capable sisters, effectively doubling the rate of the entire refit program. Even though fewer yards were assigned to their conversion than those of the Enterprise sub-class to allow a focus on the more complex siblings, the much reduced refit time ensured an almost one-for-one re-introduction of the parallel heavy cruiser sub-classes through the 2270s. Class Comparison The Constitution-II sub-class is broadly-speaking less capable than the Enterprise sub-class across the board, but this was intentionally so. The lack of complexity that allowed her conversion from a First Rate circumferential warp drive heavy cruiser into a Second Rate linear warp drive heavy cruiser in approximately twelve standard months still left her vastly more capable than the Achernar sub-class specifications they'd been uprated from. These ships could still perform all the standard duty assignments that an Enterprise sub-class ship could; they were simply not "cutting edge" starships. With the LN-60 nacelles the Constitution-IIs were capable of the same maximum safe cruise speed, but emergency speed and acceleration into warp were slower. Defensively, the ships had a less extensive shielding grid and a curtailed weapons suite. They had less tactically-effective torpedoes with less range, they had no port and starboard ventral saucer phaser banks, and only two ventral secondary hull phaser emitters. As stated earlier, the omission of the Omega tactical sensor suite and integrated top-end fire control systems left their weaponry with a markedly shorter effective range despite being only slightly less powerful. Scientific systems were still well provided for in the Constitution-IIs but were of a less sensitive and flexible nature, though the library computer banks and standard scanners and sensors were fully comparable. The internal systems, crew facilities, and diplomatic facilities were also fully comparable, though as also previously stated, additional cargo space and docking ports were included at the expense of the botanical gardens included in the secondary hull of the Enterprise sub-class. While all the aforementioned reductions in capability from the Enterprise sub-class make it sound as though the Constitution-IIs were distinctly second rate in the derogatory sense as well as the resurrected ancient naval classification, these vessels were still highly capable and could go toe-to-toe with all but the latest Klingon battlecruiser designs. However, as more and more of these were being produced by the Empire it was rare to see a Constitution-II assigned to the Klingon border. They were instead assigned practically everywhere else, freeing more of the tactically superior Enterprise sub-class ships for duty facing down the Empire's best. Members of the Class * [[U.S.S. Constitution, Constitution class|U.S.S. Constitution]] NCC-1700 * [[U.S.S. Kongo, Constitution class|U.S.S. Kongo]] NCC-1710 * [[U.S.S. Starhawk, Constitution class|U.S.S. Starhawk]] Category:Starfleet Ship Classes